Shion's Little Toy
by Izabel Shadowz
Summary: Kageito was always the little, ignored treasure in the Shion Mansion. Master is not so pleasant sometimes and the other Shions protect Kageito, but with a price. Kageito, so curious, might not like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! I hope you like my second vocaloid story! Any information on the vocaloids could be PMed to you if you ask. Here we go! The first chapter of  
**

**Shion's Little Toy  
**

I was walking under the dark canopy of trees. It was night outside and I was just in pure joy from being able to go outside. The sunlight hurt me to much to even go near it. I just wanted to know why Taito was always talking about the forest when he visited me during the day.

I heard footsteps from my left and saw Kaito come from behind a tree, eating some blue ice cream. I tilted my head and slipped my mask on as he said, "Why are you out of your room Kageito? I thought you just stayed in your room and didn't come outside no matter what."

I nodded and ran away from my blue brother. I quickly ran from him with the speed of a shadow, looking back to see him walking away to the building that was the Shion family estate. I fell into something that wasn't a tree or bush. I looked up to see my brother Zeito, playing with his yo-yo.

He looked down with his piercing stare at me and pulled me off of him. Zeito simply just got up and, pushing me, walked out of the forest to the building.

I was so disappointed that I had to go back into that room with no friends or company other than Scarfy and the shadows, that I didn't notice the shape nearing us. The shape tackled Zeito and me with no though of us getting away from it's grasp.

I gasped as the thing said, "I never thought that I'd find you out here Kageito. I told you about the deeper reaches of it when I visited you, but that is a different story. Telling you something and you going and trying it? It isn't always the best idea to do that my brother."

Zeito was able to wriggle out of the hug that Taito had us in. I took advantage of the moment by looking up at the two in front of me and asked, "Why do you come out here at night you two? Then you tell me what you've don't in the morning Taito."

The two vocaloids looked at me then they argued, ignoring my question. I heard Taito saying the most things, but I heard Zeito say, "I told you not to say anything to anyone!"

I blinked a few times as the two argued about 'not telling anyone' and about me. They both flashed glances at me from time to time that I really didn't like. I felt hands on the back of my shoulders and a sudden hand on my mouth.

I didn't resit because I knew that hand, but the fact that they were pulling me away from Zeito and Taito was odd. Once the hands pulled me out of view from the two arguing vocaloids, they stopped holding my mouth and shoulders. I turned around to see my brother Akaito.

"Hi there Akaito. Why did you do that?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Just trust me on this Kageito. I don't like what those two do at night here in the woods. Why did you come out of your room in the first place? I thought you didn't like to go outside." Akaito was staring at me now.

I felt really uncomfortable from the stare, so I shifted Scarfy to be closer around me and took off my mask. I finally said after the awkward silence, "Well, I wanted to know what Taito was talking about when he had visited. I like to go outside, sometimes anyway. I will go back to my room now if you want seen as you're the third person who wants me in."

He shook his head and replied, "No, if you, you'll regret it. Master is being meaner than usual. I don't want you to get hurt Kageito."

I felt Scarfy moving something and I looked at him ignoring my brother. Scarfy was moving some bushes to cover the area better than it was before. I was always curious about how Scarfy moved on his own and how most people wouldn't come near him. Was he that unusual?

Zeito actually yelling something pulled me back to reality. I slightly heard him though. "You don't get it Taito! He isn't mature enough! He's just to young."

I felt Akaito pulling on my sleeve. I ignored everything that he had said earlier and silently walked toward the other two. I started to hear what they were saying as Scarfy moved the bushes out of my way and back to their place. Akaito was dazed back where I left him and as I walked into the farthest range to hear the two talking, Kikaito dropped from the tree. "Hey Kageito! How you doing? You should stay out here and play with me. I'm really bored!"

"Okay. I'll play with you brother. What are we going to play?" I nervously shifted my figure, Scarfy sensing my nervousness.

I heard the movement before I saw it. Kikaito swooped me bridal style as Zeito, Taito, and Akaito burst into the area. They sounds were so overwhelming that I got a bit lightheaded. My brothers were all screaming at Kikaito and me for a reason I couldn't understand.

The yelling was just to much. I jumped down, out of Kikaito's arms, to collapse on the ground. I felt four pairs of hands on my body as Scarfy was trying to protect me from any harm. My mask was slipped on by Scarfy as I turned down to the ground. With my ears covered, all I could hear was the shadows' movements.

I passed out right as I felt a pair of hands pulling mine off my ears, letting the noise flood back into me. I felt myself let out a scream before passing out.

I woke up in a room, but it was not one inside my home. I was in a dark, comfortable place with a bit of pain all over my body. I heard footsteps before I laid back down to make it seem like I was asleep.

"I know you're awake Kageito. Don't pretend you're not. Everyone had been waiting for you. We have the answers for you. Please just get up." I heard Taito getting closer with every syllable.

I shot up out of the bed and away from the openings and my brother. I whimpered at the pain that throbbed as I moved, but I didn't come closer to him. "I will go out there when I feel like going. Also, how do I know that there is no sunlight through there? I will go. That means that you can get out now."

I saw Taito's face form into a pout as I said that, but I could tell that he couldn't really see anything. I really didn't feel like going out there. The feeling that the room was giving off was not a pleasant one. I moved my hands to rub my cold arms to see that my coat was on the end of the bed. I immediately knew something was wrong with the others.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I really think I should finish a few of my stories before I continue with this one, but okay! I like this one and I don't have writers block on it! Any tips or encouraging criticisms are welcomed! Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid writers block! It has been infecting me for this whole time! I don't know what to write! I want to make this just as long as the others though... Ar! I hate writers block! Please give ideas for any and all of my stories! One idea might spark my imagination out of drawings! Sorry if it ends up a bit OC! I did some research, but the place wasn't very good with some of their personalities! Here you go!  
**

I tried to think of where I was and I thought of the others just giving him the answers then running if it was night or dark out. Instead of doing what my instincts told me, I walked out of the dark, earthy room with my curiosity over taking me.

In the next room, there was something like a kitchen. A table with a few chairs, a two door, grey, steel fridge, and a counter also made of steel. There was every one of my Shion brothers except for Zeito. The only ones not talking were, Nigaito, Taito, and Mokaito who was looking a bit guilty. Most of my brothers were leaning on the counter, but a handful of brightly colored brothers were at the table.

"Hey there Kageito! How did you sleep?" Kikaito said sitting at the table. I walked over to the fridge dodging the questions that the others threw at me as well as my blonde brother.

I was going to pull the fridge open when I felt a force push the door in place. I looked up to the hand and traced it back to it's owner. I saw that Zeito was the one pushing the door close and he said, "Answer your brothers Kageito. You're being rude."

I blinked as I looked away from his intense, red eyes. "Thank you for asking you guys, but I'm still a bit tired." I lied hoping that they would leave me alone, but they just kept pestering me. I answered most of the questions, but not a few about my well being. Mokaito put a hand on my shoulder and said, "What's wrong Kageito? You're avoiding some of our questions."

I flinched at the pain that suddenly shot through me from my shoulder. I whimpered slightly and everyone crowded around me. Scarfy went defensive as I covered my ears from all the noise they were making. Taito knew what was happening because of his visits to my room every day.

"Get away from him! Be quiet. He can't take that much noise. He _was_ locked away for fifteen years with only one person in his room with him at a time. You can't think that he's like us totally." Taito said, pulling away the loudest one of the colorful group, Akaito.

I saw many pouting faces as I uncovered my ears with Scarfy still on edge. I gave my purple colored brother a small smile and mouthed thank you. I saw and heard a crash as a brother got up, throwing back his chair. It was one of the brothers I didn't know the name to. He was black and grey color schemed and had a pair of black rimmed glasses under white eyes. He started to speak in a slightly deep voice, "I'm going to go now. I can't stand it here. I'm going to go back to master even if he doesn't want me to. Anyone want to join? Kageito, I hope you're informed on why you're here instead of your old room at the house. Well, bye." He walked away off into another room and I saw a bit of light so I turned away from it and started to complain under my breath.

Kikaito scuffed and said loudly, "Well, Hairaito was no fun!" He lowered his voice a bit and looked at me, "He is right though. Who wants to explain to Kageito?"

Everyone looked kind of annoyed at that and I said, "You know what? How about you all tell me? Please start because I'm getting a bit confused."

The look on everyone's face was so sad that I just turned away, Scarfy shrugging for me. "Wait Kageito!" One of my brothers grabbed my wrist and forcefully turned me around. Without meaning to, I smashed into the red and white coat of Akaito. I gasped as he sharply pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes. He was a mere half inch from my face. I felt myself trembling as he was about to bring his lips to mine.

I felt a tugging on my back as another brother, but Zeito this time, pulled me away and said, "I don't think so Akaito. Kageito, are you okay?" I saw the concern deep in his deep red eyes.

I shook my head without thinking and pulled myself from the grasp of him. I quickly dashed into the farthest, darkest wall to make sure that nobody else would come after me. It worked because nobody saw me blend with the shadows.

I quickly dashed into the room I was in before to see three other black, white, and grey color schemes. I recognized them from somewhere. They saw me as I slipped into the room.

The grey and green one said, "Hello there Kageito. Would you like to join us?"

I nodded my head and cautiously walked over to them. "W-Who are you guys?" I said quietly.

The white one smiled and replied, "I'm Shiraito, the black schemed one is Kuraito, and the one that asked you over is Musaito. That's for coming over and not staying in the shadows."

I nodded once before quietly asking, "S-So, what are you guys playing?"

Kuraito replied this time, "Nothing of you're con-" Shiraito jabbed him with his elbow. "I'm sorry. We're going to play hide and seek. Want to join?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. Musaito chuckled a bit before he said, "You really don't talk much Kageito. So, I'll be it. You all hide. You have a minute before I come to find you. Ready? Set. Go!"

I ran off to another underground room quietly while the other two hiders made a bunch of noise. I hide in a dark desk drawer, curled up and with Scarfy trying to cover up my white coat. We were soundless for a long time before Musaito called my name saying that he couldn't find me and he gives up. I crawled out of my hiding space and found my three new friends looking worried. "I won! I won! Yay! I won!"

Shiraito ruffled my hair. "Yes you did, Kageito. Yes you are better at hide and seek then us. Do you want to play another round? You have to hide in a different spot this time!"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Who's going to be it?"

"I'm it. I was discovered first." Kuraito looked really sad when he said that.

I giggled and waited for the next round of hide and seek.

**Okay! I hope you liked and that you can forgive the long wait for this chapter. I'll have some more out sometime, don't worry. Read my profile to know what's going on. Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	3. Chapter 3

**We want to get to the story not the authors note so here is chapter three of **

**Shion's Little Toy.**

After we were done playing hide and seek, we went out of the inner rooms to the living room to see my other brothers. I had my mask on and Scarfy was ready to defend me from anything as I walked in behind Kuraito and Shiraito, next to Musaito.

Most of them were silently watching the TV, but a few were staring at a wall. "Hey! Do you guys even pay attention? Seriously. That's a bit extreme."

All of their heads snapped up to look at us. They were all still in the daze like that were earlier. I walked out from behind the two other black and white brothers of mine and waved a little. The ones that were watching TV jumped up, but stopped before coming closer. "Kageito, come sit down. We're going to tell you why we're here." Mokaito said with a smile that was a bit sad.

I tilted my head and sat down. I listened intently to them as they talked.

"Well. Where to begin?" Kikaito almost speechless for ages.

Akaito spoke up, "It begins with all of us. To cut it short, Master loved you very much. She thought you were going to get hurt if you were raised with the rest of us. I guess she was right. Look how mixed up we are."

Kaito spoke this time, "Well, that's true. Anyway, Master thought that keeping you away from everyone was going to be a good idea, so she gave you a 'room' that was more of a cell. She brought you food, she got your bathes ready, and she made sure to take care of you. She really did love you."

Akaito nodded and continued from there, "Well. The old master died from a car accident and we got another Master to take care of us. This new Master wouldn't listen to us when we talked about you. That's when we started to care for you. You are the little brother to us. You are always going to seem like the little brother to us."

Hairaito was sitting on the couch. "Sorry for running out earlier. These guys called me saying that you were gone for a few hours and couldn't find you. Anyway, the new Master just realized that you exist and she wants to take advantage of that. Um. Well, she isn't as nice as our old master and well."

"S-She's m-mean too. S-She k-k-killed my pet kitty, Muffin." Nigaito said with a bit of fear.

I raised a eyebrow and said, "So _that_ was the one kitty's name and way he never came back. He was a great playmate. I was really sad when kitty, Muffin, didn't come back."

Nigaito's eyes widen at that statement. "M-Muffin visited y-you? T-That's g-great."

I nodded my head proudly and replied, "Muffin was a great friend during the night. He'd play games with me like chase and such." My green brother smiled.

"Anyways. This new master is the cause for some of Taito's injures. You know how he used to get into fights and harm himself? Well, now some of his wounds are because of her. he's almost died a few times." Mokaito said giving Taito some anxious looks.

Taito rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall he was leaning on. "I won't get angry Mokaito. It's all true Kageito. My icepick is now more of a defensive idem instead of a weapon."

"Hmm. Our newer master is _that_ mean. That's very odd. Hey! You haven't told me why we're down here!" I was a bit impatient.

Everybody looked down sadly and Zeito quietly said, "For your safety." My other brother's eyes snapped toward him.

"Dude, you rarely ever speak. Why now?" Kikaito said without any usual venom in his voice. Zeito crossed his arms, shrugged and walked out after ruffling my hair. It took everyone else a while to get rid of the daze that my dark brother left behind.

Kikaito was the first one to recover. "Whoa. Kageito, you really know how to make Zeito show emotion huh? That's just, wow."

I giggled and said happily, "Well! Who wants to play a game to pass the time?" Everyone smiled and nodded. We played numerous games until it was night and they had to go to bed.

I was left alone in the living room as they went to their rooms. Zeito came up from behind me as I was putting back the last board game. He tapped my shoulder and I hugged him. "Thanks for staying with my during the night. Don't you need sleep though?"

I smiled and replied, "I'll stay up for you." I saw a small smile grow on his face and I grabbed his hand.

I dragged him to the door off of the kitchen. "Can we go outside? It's stuffy in here." He nodded slightly and I pulled the door open. We walked outside and sat on a bench not to far from the underground home.

I leaned against him and started to hum Hide and Seek. I feel asleep even though night was the time I was most active. It was just so peaceful that night.

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay so, I know there are well over twenty-five Shion brothers and never mind all of their sisters. If you want a list of all the Shion brothers I know, just PM me or put it in a review. I will get back to you. Please review so I feel like I have a few readers to this story. Me and Kageito get lonely when you guys don't for reading! Till next time.**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A MOTHER-F*CKING WAR!


End file.
